Harry Potter and the Wings of Change
by GreatTinkerWizard
Summary: What happens when the famous Harry Potter starts to transfigure... permanantly?
1. Chapter 1

Harry whipped his his head around trying to see in the dark room.

"The boy must die."

A hoarse voice whispered through the darkness. Instinctively, Harry reached for his wand and raised it

"Lumos!" The wand glowed bright at the spells utterance, but the thick darkness blocked even his magical light. "Reveal your self! Who's out there!" Harry shouted in a panic.

"The boy must die..."the voice whispered in his ear, harry dropped to the ground with a burning sensation from his scar.

"THE BOY MUST DIE!" A dark shadowy figure raced at harry and knocked him to the ground.

"KILL THE BOY!"

"THE BOY MUST DIE!"

"KILL THE BOY!"

"Stupefy!" Harry shot a spell off into the dark. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Three more shots, each one missing what ever thing was making the sound.

"THE BOY MUS-"

"Harry!? Wake up harry!" The 17 year old boy jolted awake to find his girlfriend, ginny weasley leaning over him in bed, gently shaking him. "Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ginny... it was just another nightmare" Harry sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow, facing his girlfriend.

"It wasn't about you-know- er... voldemort again, was it?" The young witch sat beside harry, facing him and taking his hands in hers. "Its all over, ya know, we won... are you ok?" The young red-head looked softly into her boyfriends eyes.

"I'm fine, Ginny, honestly. It was just a bad dream." Harry sighed as he finished his sentance. He had been having these horride nightmares of intangible voices and impenetrable darkness, someone trying to kill him, ever since the war ended.

"Good" Ginny softly kissed harry on the lips "Now get dressed, it's a very important day and mum says she has breakfast ready." With that, Ginny, who was already in her black robes, turned and went down stairs, leaving Harry to himself to dress and get ready. Harry put his glasses on and stood, Walking over to the window and looking out at the orchard just outside the Weasleys place of residence. Slowly walking over, Harry examined himself in the mirror and reflexively rubbed his scar. It had been nearly 2 months since his scar had pained him, although the nightmares had become a thing of nightly occourance, which he was almost sure were causing Ginny to worry. Harry turned to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and opened it, stepping into a room that was magically expanded to allow for both his and Ginny's clothes to be stored. Harry looked through his various clothes that he had and settled on a nice pair of dress robes that looked more like a suit than anything else. Satisfied with what he had chosen, Harry made his way down stairs to breakfast.

"Look, all I'm saying is that... Oh! Good morning dear" Molly Weasley smiled as she worked her way around the crowded table and kissed Harry on the cheek and smiled. "Don't be shy, help yourself to some breakfast" Molly gestured to the table.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry smiled and took a seat between Ginny, who took his hand, and Ron, his best friend of 8 years.

"Sleep any better last night Harry?" Ron inquired as he started eating and Molly continued her conversation with the rest of the table.

"Yea I slept fine, thanks" Harry lied and filled his plate with a gracious helping of eggs and bacon.

"'reckon that's 'ood" Ron tried to say as he stuffed his face.

"Honestly Ron, do you ever stop eating?" Herminioe interjected, and continued speaking without waiting for a response."It's obvious he's lying anyway, just look at the bags under his eyes." She turned her attention from Ron to Harry "How did you really sleep last night Harry?"

"Look, I said I slept fine, I can manage myself!" Harry said bitterly as he took a bite of his food, looking down at it.

"He's been having nightmares about the Death Eaters again" Ginny replied to hermionie.

"Harry why didn't you tell us" Ron asked looking at his best friend. Harry realized that the table had hushed and all of the poeple there were focusing on him.

"Look, you have all been through so much... and its all been my fault." Harry sttod and looked around "I'm through with causing anyone anymore trouble!" Having said that, Harry left the burrow through the kitchen door out into the yard with Ginny standing and following after him. Harry kicked an empty soda can out of frustration as he crossed the small dirt road in front of the burrow. Ginny grabbed his hand and stopped him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Sweetie... you arent causing anyone any trouble. We are your friends and we all want to help you-"

"But you all have so much to handle right now"

"And you are just as important as that. We want you to get better."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Ginny smiled and kissed harry on the lips softly

"Ginny, didn't you used ot have to stand on your toes to kiss me?" Harry looked into his girlfriends eyes.

"Huh... I guess, I'm sure it's nothing." She smiled as the rest of the weasleys, including Hermionie and Fleur walked out of the Burrow and joined them.

"everything iz going to be arlight 'Arry" Fleur said as they approached.

"Yea Harry, we've got your back!" Ron looked at Harry and smiled

"Thanks guys, I guess I let my emotions get the better of me" harry sheepishly.

"Not to worry dear, it happens to the best of us" Molly said in return. "Have you prepared your speech?"

"I have, but I don't think I'm going to use it. I tend to do better when I speak on the fly, I will bring the note cards up with me just in case though" Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand in his own. "Are we heading out then?"

"Of course" Molly replied "Everyone ready?" Everyone agreed and the large group dissappeared in a snap as they aparated to Hogwarts to start the official Memorial Ceremony for the fallen witches and wizards of the battle of hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Grieving

HPWT Chapter 02- Grieving and Remembrance

The large group of wizards and witches appeared on the large, sweeping lawn of Hogwarts that overlooked the lake and took in the scene. A large stage had been erected with enough room for the entire staff of the school and the Order to sit comfortably. In front of the stage were around 5,000 seats for an audience, already mostly filled.

"It looks like they spared no expense for this, look even Drumstrang showed up." Hermionie pointed to the lake. Anchored near the shore of the lake, the large ship of the Drumstrang Institute could be seen, with its flags at half mast.

"and over theer is moi old school" Fleur chimed in and pointed to a carriage being pulled by multiple Pegasus, the traveling vehicle of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"I was expecting a large crowd, but nothing like this" Ron said amazed at all of the people. "You sure you'll be alright mate?" Run slapped Harry on the back to show his support.

"I'll be fine" Harry smiled "Lets just get seated and wait" Harry started forward and lead the group to their seats in the front row, which was reserved for speakers and their family. As all three Harry, Ron, And Hermionie were speaking, the entire group made their way to the front row.

"Harry, thanks for letting us talk about our travels last year" Hermionie smiled "We appreciate it"

"Yea, thanks Harry" Ron added in "Honestly though you wouldn't want us too myself"

"No, Ron, it's ok, the world has to know how this happened... There is an old muggle saying: 'Those who don't learn from history are bound to repeat it themselves.'" Harry smiled and Ron nodded.

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen, and magical creatures alike" Professor McGonagall had stepped up to the podium they had moved from the great hall and began speaking. "We have gathered here today to pay our respects to those that fell during the Battle of Hogwarts as well as the second wizard war." The witch looked solemnly over the crowd for a moment before continuing. "To start the ceremony, the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, would like to speak."

An older black wizard stepped forward. "Thank you, Minerva" He bowed slightly "Ladies and gentlemen I first would like to thank you for coming here today to pay your respects to our fallen witches and wizards. I would just like to clarify what happened at the Ministry last year as Voldemort rose to power. Minister Scrimgeour did not retire last August, but he was, in fact, murdered by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters in his last act to save Harry Potter." Kingsley looked over the crowd for a brief second before continuing. "He was then replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who had been put under the imperious curse and could not be held responsible for his actions. When Voldemort was defeated, the curse lifted and I was appointed Minister. We at the ministry are very sorry for this breach of security and promise that it wont happen again. Thank you." Kingsley stepped back to a soft round of applause.

"Thank you Mr. Shackelbolt" McGonagall stepped forward. "Now, we invite Mrs. Hermionie Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley to come up and detail their travels last year that ultimately lead to Voldemort's death." McGonagall stepped back as Ron and Hermionie took the stage, recounting the events that occurred after their sixth year at Hogwarts, including the horcruxes. They returned to their seats when they were finished.

"That was very well said, thank you Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley" McGonagall smiled as she returned to the podium. "I will now read the names of those that fell in the battle, in alphabetical order." As she started to read, Harry turned to Ron and Hermionie

"Thank you both for reading that." Harry hugged his friends "It was hard to sit through, but it was better that people knew the truth." Harry smiled.

"Harry, it wasn't a problem" Hermionie replied

"...Christopher Binns, Sirius Black..." McGonagall continued

Harry looked down and teared up at the name of his god father. He wasn't ready to hear that name.

"Kill the boy." The words whispered in Harry's ear.

"What? Ginny, did you say anything?"

"No Harry, maybe it was Hermionie" She whispered back.

"Hermionie, did you just say something?" Harry leaned in and whispered to the girl on his left.

"No, maybe it was Ginny" Hermionie continued listening and watching solemnly. With each name, a picture was displayed above McGonagall's head. Smiling happily

"...Ernie Lester, Bellatrix Lestrange..."

At the name of the former death eater, Harry's scar burned white hot and he slouched over, grabbing his forehead. "Harry are you ok..." Ginny said as she turned to him and his world faded to black.

"KILL THE BOY!"

"POTTER MUST DIE!"

"KILL THE BOY!"

Harry once again was in the dark prison of his dream world, although something was different. He was awake.

"KILL THE BOY!" The voice was female! Harry spun on the spot looking for its source.

"SHOW YOURSELF! EXPELLIARMUS!" The spell shot into the distance, again failing to hit anything. Suddenly, a jet of black smoke raced at him and started circling him. A bone chilling laughter filled him with dread. The black smoke rushed him and covered him, returning him to the current situation.

"..arry a... ok? Harry can you hear me?" Hermionie was trying to get his attention. 'I should probably answer' he thought.

"Hermionie I'm fine... we will talk later" Harry sat up right and gave her a look that told her she would learn more later.

"...and last, but certainly not least, Kristen Zanuck" McGonagall finished the list and looked over the crowd "I am aware that this list contained may family and friend and loved ones, for that I am truly sorry. I know that these sacrifices shouldn't have had to been made and wish you all a healthy recovery from your losses. You may take the rest of the afternoon to say your final farewells to those lost. We have place the caskets around the lake in alphabetical order. We thank you all for being here"

"Harry, she never let you speak..." Hermionie interjected.

"Its fine" Harry said, noticing that his dress robes felt looser on him than before he blacked out. "It's probably for the better anyway." He took Ginny's hand in his own and he rose with the group to pay his respects.

The group first stopped at the casket of Fred Weasley. The usually smiling face of the late Weasley brother was now peaceful, relaxed as if he was just sleeping. Harry walked over and hugged a weeping Molly Weasley. "Molly... I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Harry, he died fighting for what he believed in, he died happy. I can rest easy knowing that."

"I still cant believe it myself" Ron spoke softly. "I never thought I'd miss his antics but it feels empty without them now, doesn't it George. George?"

The group looked at the living twin Weasley. Alone like the a sock without its match.

Ron spoke first. "George are you ok?"

The question seemed to snap George from his stupor and he just grimly nodded "Can we just move on please? I don't want to be here"

Molly seemed to understand and guided the group to Lupin's casket.

"They just had a baby... who is going to be taking care of him?" Hermionie said sadly as she gazed upon Lupin's lifeless body.

"Well, Lupin made Harry the godfather" Ron's dad, Arthur, started.

"WHAT?!" Harry interrupted

"But, Molly and I agreed to raise the boy" Arthur finished

"Mr. Weasley I have no idea how to raise a child" Harry started to protest before a soft hand took his and he turned to see Ginny staring at him lovingly.

"Harry, we have the support of everyone here and you have me... we will be ok" Ginny smiled and the Weasley family nodded in agreement at her comment about helping the pair.

"Thank you all" Harry smiled. "You don't know how much it meas to me"

By late afternoon, after the group had paid their respects, Harry, Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny turned to the others. "I need to stay back to talk to McGonagall" Harry said.

"I'm staying too" Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand. "I've got some questions myself"

"I as well so we can all stay" Hermionie smiled and chimed in.

"I don't see why I have to stay-" Ron started, but Hermionie smacked him in the back of the head "OI! I'll stay, I'll stay" The four teens made their way over to the older witch, who was standing near the podium with professor Slughorn and Hagrid.

"How ya holdin up there, Harry?"

"Ah, Harry m'boy, good to see you"

"I'm fine Hagrid, and it's nice to see you again, Professor Slughorn" Harry smiled at his two former teachers. "Professor McGonagall could we speak to you in private please?" Harry looked at McGonagall.

"Oh of course Harry, what ever seems to be the problem?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked away, the four former students with her.

"Well, I still want to become an Auror with the ministry"

"Naturally, I assumed Mr. Potter"

"Well, Doesn't that mean I have to return for a seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"While usually, that is the case to become an auror with the ministry, in light of recent events I don't think it will be necessary" McGonagall replied with a smile. "Unless, Harry, you wanted to." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes that could have rivaled Dumbledore's.

"It is professor. I don't want to be treated any differently" Harry replied with a bright smile.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that you will always be treated differently than everyone else."

"Yea I know, I just want to be as normal as possible" She smiled. "And if that's the case I expect to see you on September first."

"Very well, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley am I to assume you both came here for the same reason?" McGonagall looked over the group with a warm smile as the two girls both agreed.

"I guess I'm going to be coming back then also" Ron smiled "cant leave m'lady alone all year"

"Well then, Mr. Weasley, I look forward to seeing you as well. I must be off, however, There are matters to attend to" With that, Professor McGonagall turned and left the four to talk with themselves.

"Well", Harry started, "I guess we get one more go at this whole school thing huh?"

"You're lucky! I still have two years left" Ginny pouted cutely and Harry smiled.

"I can write to you if that's what you are asking." He joked back.

"Oh shut it Harry!" She playfully punched Harry before speaking up "Wait... did Ron just _volunteer_ to go back to school?" Ginny looked over at her older brother.

"Well, I figured I could use some extra learning is all" He replied

"No you just stayed because Hermionie is staying!" Ginny giggled

"Oi! I've about had enough of your-" Ron was cut off mid sentence by Hermionie kissing him straight on the lips.

"Thanks Ron" Hermionie smiled as she hugged and kissed him.

"Its not like you would have given me a chance to stay home." He glance Harry and smirked

"I'm glad you realized that Ron. Harry, Ginny, were going to head back to the burrow. See you in the morning." Hermionie waved and aparated with Ron.

Harry's thoughts quickly drifted to resuming his life back at Hogwarts. The only place that had truly felt like home to him. It had been 4 years since that castle truly felt safe and he didn't have to watch out for Voldemort at every turn, He faced Ginny and gasped.

"Ha! I knew it was you!" Harry triumphantly shouted

"Harry what are you talking about?" Ginny replied, confused

"Ginny, you can take the shrinking hex off me now." When Harry had turned around, he found that Ginny was a half head taller than him, when it was the other way around not one day ago.

"I didn't hex you" She noticed the difference. "Do you think someone else may have?"

"Sure you didn't sweetie" Harry kissed her but she resisted

"Harry I really didn't"

"Nobody else could have, except Ron or maybe George" Harry though aloud

"Well we can talk to them in the morning, it;s getting late" Ginny took Harry's hand and smiled. "Besides, I have an early Birthday surprise back at the burrow." With that Ginny aparated just outside the house. and quietly brought Harry inside.

"We should be able to sneak in" Ginny whispered. "Don't want to wake anyone."

"And what if they were already awake?" George smirked and stepped out from around a corner

"Oh George bug off!" Ginny quipped and pulled Harry upstairs into her room and locked the door. "Now about your present." She turned to Harry smiling.

"What is it?" Harry looked at Ginny confused as he got down to his boxers, preparing for bed

"I think you will like it" Ginny changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed, motioning for Harry to follow. Doing so, he laid with her and she softly kissed him and laid a hand on his chest. Smiling, Ginny slid her hand down to the waistband of his boxers and flicked the light off with her wand.

"Happy early birthday, Harry"


	3. Just an update

JUST AN UPDATE I apologise for the delay in my uploading of a new chapter to the story. My writing device died and I have no way to update while its dead. That being said, I have been writing on paper, so as soon as I can publish more chapters, I will be publishing MANY chapters Sorry for the wait -GTW 


End file.
